


Stability

by AJ_Pastel_Punk



Category: Monster High
Genre: F/M, M/M, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, bisexual deuce gorgon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29399784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJ_Pastel_Punk/pseuds/AJ_Pastel_Punk
Summary: A couple of friends offer Deuce some comfort after a break up with Cleo. It turns out they can offer more than just comfort.
Relationships: Deuce Gorgon/Kana Oni/Dustin Shuck, Deuce Gorgon/Original Female Character(s), Deuce Gorgon/Original Male Character(s), Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 6





	Stability

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to Cleo fans and Cleuce fans, but that’s not happening here. I ship it too but I did kinda make Cleo the bad guy in this...

Deuce stood at the bottom of the ladder staring up at the water tower before finally beginning the climb. He tossed his backpack onto the ledge just before he reached the top of the ladder. Once at the top he pulled himself up and sat down, kicking his legs over the ledge and resting his arms on a the second bar of the railing. The gorgon watched the sun setting over the open landscape. He unzipped his backpack and pulled out a can of beer. 

Two days earlier he and Cleo had broken up once again. He was so done with it. But he needed some time to process it. Without the couple of times they’d broken up Deuce had been with Cleo for a year, he wasn’t going to be completely over it just like that.

The sun had set and Deuce was still sitting alone on the tower in silence until he heard a voice, "Hey kid. I thought you might be up here."

Deuce jumped but instantly settled when he saw the familiar face staring down at him, "Hey Dustin. Don’t do that. You scared me, jackass.”

Dustin was a tall young manster, nearly a foot taller than Deuce, who himself was five foot seven. Had it not been for the lights on top of the water tower his dark completion and black hair would have made it nearly impossible to see him aside from his glowing red eyes. Dustin sat down next to the gorgon, stealing a beer from the younger monster's backpack. 

"Where's Kana? You two having a fight or something?" Deuce asked. 

Dustin took a swig of his beer, "She's coming, don't worry. I can hear her."

Right on time a reskinned monster bounded up the last step of the ladder onto the water tower's ledge, "What's up fuckers?" She cheered around a lit cigarette.

Kana's presence was always impossible to miss. Standing at five foot ten, with bright red skin, and white hair, she could be spotted easily in a crowd. But the horned monster didn't need the help from her appearance to be seen. She made herself know at all times.

"Speak of the devil and she shall appear." Dustin chuckled, "Hey, babe."

Kana ignored her boyfriend and sat down directly behind Deuce, "So, what's up with that little ghoulfriend of yours, Deuce? On Friday she stormed out of the school, screaming like a banshee. You would've thought that her daddy cut her off on allowance or something."

Deuce rolled his eyes, the action being hidden behind his dark glassed, but his annoyance couldn't be missed, "We broke up a few days ago. Acted like I broke her damn heart by breaking up when she's the one who wanted to break up. But that's Cleo, nothings ever her fault, she's always the victim."

"Shit. You two are really going for the off and on thing aren't you?" Dustin laughed. 

Kana punched the manster in the arm and turned her attention back to Deuce, "What happened?" She asked. 

"She thought I cheated on her with some ghoul in our biteology class." Deuce explained, "Got all mad when I tried to tell her I hadn't slept with the ghoul or ever gone out with her. Said I was a lier and she broke up with me."

Neither Kana nor Dustin were surprised by this. It happened just about every time Deuce got anywhere near a girl other than Cleo. No matter how much the gorgon said they were only friends, sometimes not even that, Cleo never seemed to believe it.

Dustin winced, "Fuck, that bites dude." He grabbed a pack of cigarettes from his pocket, sticking one between his fingers, "Either of you got a light?"

Kana handed Dustin her own cigarette, "Think Cleo will be ready to come back by tomorrow? Or is this more of a week long breakup kind of issue?" She joked.

Deuce sighed, "Doesn't matter, I'm not going back to that shit this time. If she can't even trust me then what's the fucking point." He answered, snatching a cigarette from Dustin before he could stuff the pack back into his pocket.

"Good, it's 'bout time. I've had enough of that bitch anyway." Dustin commented.

"Just give me a fucking light." Deuce said blankly. 

Dustin guided the gorgon's face toward his own, placing the end of his cigarette to Deuce's, keeping the object locked between his lips. Deuce smirked back at the monster and inhaled to finish lighting the cigarette.

Deuce exhaled a puff of smoke, "Still hurts like a bitch, not matter how much our relationship sucked." He said.

"You know, Baby," Kana spoke up, "Cleo doesn't deserve you. Never has. Never will."

"Yet she seems to be the only one I can get." Deuce forced a laugh.

"I have a hard time believing that." Dustin replied.

Kana cupped Deuce's face in her hands and tilted his head up to face her. The gorgon practically melted at her warm touch. The cigarette in her hand just barely missing contact with his cheek. Deuce blew smoke into her face with a cheeky smile. The younger teen's playful antics were cut off by Kana sealing their lips together.

"Fuck." Deuce gasped when they finally broke apart, his face growing red.

Kana smirked him, "Was that alright?"

"Yeah." Deuce smiled.

"You're cute when you get embarrassed, kid." Dustin chuckled, wrapping his arm around the gorgon and kissing his cheek.

"You missed." Deuce guided the larger monster's face back toward his own, pressing their lips together.

"I guess I did." Dustin laughed.

The teens sat in silence, simply enjoying each other's presence. The only sound being the light wind blowing that night. Until Deuce finally spoke up and broke their silence.

"What are things going to be like tomorrow?" Deuce asked.

Kana looked at the gorgon very confused, "What do you mean?"

"I need to know if this is going to go on past tonight." Deuce sighed, "I can handle it if it's only tonight, but I can't, I won't do this again. I can't do the off and on thing. I need stability. I need something that isn't going to fall apart all the time."

"We want this to go on." Dustin replied, "But that's up to you. If you want this then we can be together but if you don't then tonight will be the end of it."

"I do want this." Deuce told them, "I want both of you."


End file.
